


Human

by hypermoyashi



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Camelot spoilers, Canon Compliant, Flash Fiction, Gen, I just needed to work out my feelings okay, Not Beta Read, One-Shot, canon compliant character death, fgo spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypermoyashi/pseuds/hypermoyashi
Summary: At the end of time, there was a knight.
Relationships: Bedivere | Saber & Artoria Pendragon | Lancer
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30





	Human

**Author's Note:**

> .....I just really love Bedivere okay ;~; This isn't something I wrote super seriously, I just kind of threw my feelings on a word document.

At the end of time, there was a knight. 

He was not a knight of the sun, blessed by its rays with power. Sounds did not answer the dancing of his fingers, cutting down all those who opposed him. He did not have treachery in his blood and the power of lightning thrumming in his skin, nor was he able to bring a country to its knees with the cunning of his words alone. Truly, among his peers, he was simple and weak. Among them, only he was deemed ordinary enough to have been passed over by the Throne of Heroes. 

But he was loyal to his King. 

His loyalty burned stronger than any other, and he fought at his King’s side until the very end. He carried her off the battlefield, and there, in a forest quiet as death, he witnessed her final moments. 

History dictated that he was ordered by his King to return her holy blade, and history dictated that he failed twice. Not because he was incapable of the act, but because doing so would mean accepting his King’s death. His one act of disloyalty—his desire for her to live.

History dictated that, realizing his own folly, he succeeded in returning the holy blade the third time. And thus, the King died, and the knight faded from history. 

So it should have been, but a wish was a powerful thing. A simple wish could rewrite history, and so it did. For in a time that should not exist, the knight failed that third and final time, and the King never died.

This single act of disloyalty doomed the King to be unable to die. This single act of disloyalty doomed the knight to endless wandering. In a time that should have never been, where death was beyond her reach, the King surpassed humanity and lost her human heart. At the time of the incineration of humanity, the King became a Tyrant, intent to save the soul of humanity but not its heart. 

It was to this impossible time that the knight returned. A sinner, he called himself, for betraying his King and thus allowing her to become a Tyrant—a Goddess, unfeeling and cold, having long forgotten what it was to be human. 

And thus, the loyal knight raised his blade against the very one he kneeled to, all for the sake of erasing this time that should not exist. He raised his blade, with humanity’s final master and their servants at his back, and the Noble Phantasm he should not possess shone. 

He was not a Heroic Spirit. His deeds were not great enough, and his power not possessing nearly the magnificence needed. His story did not engrave itself into the hearts of the people, and thus, he was forgotten. Even by his King who was now a Tyrant. 

Facing the Tyrant, he should have failed yet again, for what human could stand before a God and not fall?

But his King of old had a discerning eye. She did not select him to be her first knight because he was powerful, or because he had many noble deeds to his name. 

No, she chose him for his heart. 

And it was this heart that saved her, and it was this heart that finally returned her holy blade and her heart to her after a long, long journey. It was this heart that made her remember her own humanity. The time that never should have been collapsed, and humanity was one step closer to restoration. 

The time that never should have been faded, along with the knight and his King who became a Tyrant. 

In the end, Heroic Spirits exist only as shadows of the past. It is not them who dictate the future of humanity—this is decided by the human heart. 

And there was no one more human than the first Knight of the Round Table, Bedivere.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls come talk with me about Bedivere
> 
> Oh, also, thank you for reading!


End file.
